


Lose Your Mind

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Darkness, The Void, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Monsters don't live under your bed.They live inside your head.





	Lose Your Mind

_The nogitsune never really left. ___

____

It was gone. Everybody knew that. Stiles was Stiles again. But was it that simple?

____

_You really have to learn not to trust a fox. ___

______ _ _

There were too many times in his life now where he couldn’t remember. Too many holes.

______ _ _

_Sometimes we let the monsters in. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Was he even a person anymore? Or was darkness in the shape of a human?

________ _ _ _ _

_Skinny, defenseless Stiles. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. Focus. Dad. The voice was his dad. John.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” Stiles blinked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Everyone has it. Nobody can lose it. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Son.” John again. He stepped towards where Stiles was sitting, leaning forward in his chairs, forearms resting on his legs.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You’re not my son. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.” He repeated, looking up at him. Not him. Dad.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tell me what’s going on.” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A shadow. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This was my game.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You can’t kill me. ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John stopped breathing. He hesitated. He reached out, laying a hand on Stiles shoulder.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stiles flinched, looking down.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he looked back up, the darkness had returned.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You really have to learn not to trust a ݇ ̶f̶o̶x̶ me. ___

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

__________________\--------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Lose your mind. ___

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I remember you.” Stiles whispered, his head cocked to the side.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Stiles?” The man asked, voice cracking from the pressure of one word. One word.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I watched you die.” Stiles continued, standing. The sticky red liquid he had been in clung to him like glue.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Please. Please. Stop.” The man said again. His eyes filled with tears.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“It was years ago.” Stiles stepped forward.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Years?” The man stepped back.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Where’s my mind. ___

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“You waited so long to visit my dreams.” 

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Stiles smiled. He brought his hand up, reaching out. The red dripped onto the floor.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“They’re tricksters.” His voice was a whisper again. “They’ll fool you. They’ll fool everyone.”

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know who I wanted the unidentified man to be. Scott? Derek? Use your imagination.


End file.
